


Мы сбежим, и все наши мечты сбудутся

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Тони снится один и тот же сон.





	Мы сбежим, и все наши мечты сбудутся

**Author's Note:**

> Мат, таймлайн после первой гражданки со всеми вытекающими.

**Тони снится один и тот же сон**  
  
Ему снится один и тот же сон. Он стоит посреди бескрайней ледяной пустоши, и вокруг нет ничего, кроме холода. Где-то плачет женщина; рыдания доносятся словно издалека, и он отсекает их так же, как тысячи других потоков несущественных данных.  
  
Во сне он стоит посреди бескрайней ледяной пустоши, и перед ним расстилается океан, и когда он заглядывает в глубокие воды, то видит ящик. Гроб. На гробе печать Стива, и он возвращает Стива льду и холоду, _и они забирают у него Стива._  
  
Он в костюме. И только поэтому еще не нырнул следом. Костюм — как и гроб — полностью отделяет то, что внутри, от того, что снаружи. Костюм — это и щит, и прибежище, и оправдание.  
  
Во сне он стоит посреди бескрайних льдов. Во сне он носит костюм; во сне Стив мертв. Стив мертв, и Тони чувствует, как холод, отнявший Стива, подбирается к сердцу, как оно останавливается с громким стуком — с тем же стуком опускалась крышка гроба, с тем же стуком закрывается лицевая пластина брони.  
  
Во сне… но это всего лишь сон, и когда он просыпается, это все еще сон, и он засыпает снова, и просыпается, и засыпает, а Стив по-прежнему мертв, но...  
  
После смерти Стива реальность не так уж отличается ото сна.  
  
**Три производных глагола «ебать»**  
  
После того, как он обряжает Клинта в американский флаг и вручает щит, кажется вполне логичным представить, каково будет его выебать. Даст ли он повесить на себя кольчугу, будут ли его бедра такими же широкими и мускулистыми, будет ли он...  
  
Тони гадает, как бы Клинт выебал его: оставил бы шлем или снял, были бы его глаза голубы и безмятежны, как воскресное небо, заставил бы он Тони стонать и извиваться под собой, стал бы...  
  
Размышляет, как бы Клинт произносил его имя: низко и расслабленно, хрипло? Нашептывал бы на ухо непристойности и сам потом краснел от собственной дерзости?..  
  
И когда они стоят в той аллее, глядя вслед убегающим Кейт и Патриоту, Тони облизывает губы, и опускает голову влево, и льнет к нему. Клинт распахивает глаза (они не того оттенка), и клонит голову вправо (не та сторона), и привстает на цыпочки (он не того роста), но цвета на нем правильные...  
  
И говорит...  
  
_(«Привет, Тони…)_  
  
(Люблю тебя…)  
  
(Позаботься о…»)  
  
Клинт прищуривается и говорит:  
  
— Да ты ебнулся, Тони, — и уходит. В этот момент Тони мучительно остро осознает, насколько на самом деле двинулся, раз обрядил Клинта в форму Кэпа и… хм.  
  
(И все равно не может не представлять Баки в красном, белом и голубом).  
  
**Мы сбежим, и все наши мечты сбудутся**  
  
Тони снится один и тот же сон. Однажды Стив вернется с того света — то был скрулл, или клон, или же Стив регенерирует как Логан; может, пуля погрузила его в анабиоз, какая, нахрен, разница...  
  
Стив вернется, и окажется, что все это время Тони сам был скруллом, что он не развязывал войну против своего (лучшего) друга, не смотрел, как гроб с телом Стива опускают в воду, не наряжал в форму Стива другого, пытаясь найти замену. Всего этого не было, и потом Тони-скрулла убьют, и Стив спасет Тони настоящего, и они поцелуются, и все станет, как прежде, вот только...  
  
Когда они целуются, губы Стива холодеют.  
  
Когда они целуются, Стив исчезает...  
  
И Тони снова стоит посреди ледяной пустыни, снова смотрит, как единственный человек, которого он когда-либо любил, уплывает все дальше и дальше, снова остается с броней, стеной и гробом.  
  
Тони снится один и тот же сон...


End file.
